


Family Snapshot

by HolmesianDeduction



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, MJN family, Series 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin comes under questioning from his co-pilot over a worn snapshot in his wallet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Snapshot

             “Who’re that lot?”

             “Mn?”

             Rubbing his temples, Martin glanced over to see that his co-pilot had pulled a small photograph from his wallet where Martin had left it on the top of the bar.  Even at a glance, it was running a bit ragged, its corners dog-eared from being stored in his pocket and its back greyed with age.

             As his mind processed what he was seeing, his eyebrows knitted together in irritation and his hand shot out to retrieve the photograph.  “Hey, give that back!”  When the other man raised his eyebrows, Martin frowned and added, “It’s not very nice to go through other people’s things.”

             “It was poking out of your wallet,” the other man offered, but when Martin didn’t respond he shrugged. “Look I’m sorry.  I was just curious.”

             There was a long silence and then Martin spoke up again, this time with a softer edge to his voice.  “You really wanted to know who they are?”

             The co-pilot took a sip of his drink.  “‘Course.  Why wouldn’t I?  Look like a pretty close-knit lot.  They your family or something?”

             Pursing his lips, Martin looked down at the banged up photograph of the entire staff of MJN air on his last Birling Day.  Carolyn stood in front of the rest of them, looking vaguely annoyed but smiling, her hand wrapped firmly around the camera trigger while Arthur beamed from over her shoulder.  Douglas leaned his elbow on Martin’s head, crushing his cap down and drawing a rush of blood to the captain’s face beneath his freckles.

             After a moment, his lips twitched into a smile and he looked up, tucking the photograph into his breast pocket.  “Yes, something like that.”


End file.
